


you stole my heart (and i want it back)

by sophh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Charmione, F/M, Jealousy, Kissing in the Rain, Misunderstandings, ministry gala
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28255008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophh/pseuds/sophh
Summary: In which Charlie Weasley is (maybe) an idiot, Hermione is definitely NOT jealous, and the annual Ministry gala is a bust—until it isn't.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Charlie Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22
Collections: FoTR's 2020 Secret Santa Drabble Exchange





	you stole my heart (and i want it back)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyKenz347](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKenz347/gifts).



"Charlie Weasley is an idiot," Harry announced as soon as he saw what Hermione was wearing to the Ministry's holiday gala. 

Hermione shook her head and smoothed down the skirt of her sapphire ball gown, a Lavender Brown original that had been hanging in her closet since her birthday. "You don't think it's too much?" 

"Too much? Hermione, every bloke there— _including_ Charlie—is going to wish you were on their arm," Harry replied. He flashed her a cheeky grin. "Lucky me." 

"Yes, you'll think yourself quite lucky when you end up fending off my many suitors," Hermione said lightly. She grabbed her small gold clutch and peered inside. It had been magically expanded, and she could see that her wand, money, and a tiny bottle of emergency Firewhiskey were all there. Snapping it shut, she turned to Harry and held out her arm. "Shall we?" 

* * *

Harry was right—Hermione had been at the swanky Ministry party for all of ten minutes and had already counted six men openly ogling her. She wasn't sure whether it was her dress or her status as Hermione Granger that was making them stare, however. It didn't much matter to her either way when the person she _really_ wanted to impress was across the room with another woman at his side. 

Hermione didn't think she was a jealous person, but the emotions that bubbled up inside of her at the sight of Charlie Weasley and his gorgeous blonde date felt quite similar to the ones she had once felt when she saw Ron and Lavender together.

It seemed that the only way to tame the green monster was with alcohol, and copious amounts of it. Unfortunately, Harry had taken notice. 

"Whoa," he said, catching her wrist as she made to gulp down another flute of champagne. "Might want to take it easy, Hermione, we've still got two hours of this thing left." 

Hermione ignored him and threw back the bubbly beverage, relishing the pleasant buzz. It was certainly preferable to the ache she felt whenever she looked over at Charlie. 

* * *

"Hey, Harry, how are you?" Charlie asked. By some miracle, his date was conspicuously absent from his side. He nodded at Hermione. "Hermione, always a pleasure." 

Hermione flushed but managed a cordial, "Likewise." 

"I'm fine," Harry said. "Keeping busy with Auror stuff, you know, but I'm not at liberty to discuss the particulars." 

Charlie grinned. "I wasn't asking for any, don't worry. Anyway, I figured I should probably make time to chat you up, Hermione." 

Hermione nearly choked at his choice of words. "I beg your pardon?" 

"You know, because I work with dragons and you work in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures," Charlie said. "It makes sense that we'd explore that common ground, maybe discuss the legislation you mentioned the last time we spoke?"

Hermione hated how reasonable this explanation was. The last thing she wanted was to _chat_ with the dragon handler. In fact, she rather wished one of his beloved dragons would swoop into the ballroom and eat her, saving her from this awkward conversation.

"Right," she said at last. "Well, I'm not sure that'll be possible." 

"Why's that?" Charlie asked. 

Hermione had planned to make an excuse about needing to mingle, but what tumbled out instead was, "Because I don't think I can be civil after what you did to me."

Her words, heavy with accusation, hung in the air for a moment before she clapped her hand over her mouth and hurried off to find fresh air. 

She wrenched open an ornate door and marched outside, realizing a split-second too late that it was raining. It wasn't as though she was planning to wear her gown again, but she still felt a small twinge of guilt about getting it wet. 

"Hermione!" Charlie had apparently followed her. "Hey, what did you mean back there? What did I—Did I hurt you somehow?"

Hermione let out a shaky laugh. "You _rejected_ me, in case you've forgotten. Said you didn't want to come to this gala as friends."

"Yeah, I did." Charlie chuckled. "I wanted to come with you as _more_ than friends. Merlin, Hermione, have you been stewing away all night, thinking I didn't want you?"

"You came with a pretty date," Hermione said defensively. 

"Natasha's my friend's wife," Charlie explained. 

"Hang on…" Hermione stared at him. "Did you just say that you...want me?"

He nodded. "I did."

Hermione looked at him—hair plastered to his head, dress robes laden with water—and did the only thing that made sense in the moment: she kissed him. 

* * *

"Would you want to get out of here?" Charlie murmured. "I'll let Natasha handle things for me." 

Hermione rested her head against his chest and smiled. "Sure." 

**Author's Note:**

> Whew. I think I tried to fit too many plot points into this and it came out a jumbled mess, but I didn't want my lovely giftee to go without a fic. I promise I'll write something better (and probably longer!) to make up for...whatever this is.


End file.
